wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamiya Saki
Kamiya Saki (カミヤサキ) is an idol under WACK. She is the leader of GANG PARADE and a former member of BiS and SAiNT SEX. ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Biography First time in BiS, 2013-2014 On May 26th, at BiS48, it was announced that Kamiya Saki would be joining BiS alongside Tentenko and First Summer Uika. Their first single, DiE, was released a month later. In early 2014, it was announced that BiS would disband. Kamiya's final single as part of BiS, FiNAL DANCE / nerve, was released May 28th. On July 8th, BiS disbanded at Yokohama Arena. During their final show, Kamiya Saki announced that she would be forming a new unit, Pla2me, with solo idol Mizuta Mari, also known as Izukoneko at the time. Pla2me and POP, 2014-2016 Pla2me's first single, Plastic 2 Mercy, was released September 30th 2014. In 2015, after Mizuta Mari's graduation, the group added new members, rebranded themselves as POP and released a self-titled album. In August, POP, along with their sister group BiSH, were kicked out of Tokyo Idol Festival due to misbehavior from their fans. Shortly after, Kamiya Saki, who had been accused of encouraging this behaviour, announced that she had been suspended from the group indefinitely due to repeatedly committing prohibited acts. Despite this, she appeared in the music video for the group's next single, Happy Lucky Kirakira Lucky and it was announced that Kamiya would be allowed to return to POP if she successfully ran a 100km marathon. On December 4th Kamiya completed the marathon with two hours to spare, and successfully re-joined the group. GANG PARADE and second time in BiS, 2016-2018 In late 2016, POP changed its name again to GANG PARADE. After another major lineup change, the group re-released Plastic 2 Mercy, followed up by FOUL, the music video of which gained attention for showing Kamiya Saki shaving her head (a style she would keep). After the release of FOUL, it was announced that Kamiya would return to BiS, who had reformed the previous year, in a trade with member Aya Eightprince. She released three singles as a member of BiS before she was traded back to GANG PARADE on March 4th 2018. During this time, she also joined the shuffle unit SAiNT SEX. In October, she caught rubella and had to briefly go on hiatus from all activities, including a NEGLECT ADULT PATiENTS fashion show that she was scheduled to model for. Personal Life Before becoming an idol, Saki was very involved in the Tokyo street fashion scene, particularly in the then-emerging Dolly-kei style. She was a regular subject of street fashion blogshttp://tokyofashion.com/japanese-girl-in-vintage-dolly-kei-style-in-harajuku/ and was often in attendance at the parties held by her favourite boutique, Grimoire, where she became a member of staff. In January 2010, she launched her own brand of handmade accessories, Reveur de LYRA. In 2016, Kamiya Saki tweeted that she was genderfluid and attracted to both men and women. While originally unconfident about this fact, she has become more comfortable in her identity over time. Discography BiS Albums: * 2014.01.24 BiS Otameshi BEST!! * 2014.03.05 WHO KiLLED IDOL? * 2014.07.02 Uryaoi!!! Singles: * 2013.06.26 DiE * 2013.09.18 Fly / Hi * 2014.01.22 STUPiG * 2014.05.28 FiNAL DANCE / nerve * 2017.05.31 SOCiALiSM * 2017.10.04 I can't say NO!!!!!!! * 2018.03.07 WHOLE LOTTA LOVE / DiPROMiSE GANG PARADE Albums: * 2015.08.04 P.O.P * 2016.11.08 Barely Last * 2018.12.11 LAST GANG PARADE Singles: * 2014.09.30 Plastic 2 Mercy * 2015.01.30 UNIT * 2015.12.08 Happy Lucky Kirakira Lucky * 2016.05.15 QUEEN OF POP * 2016.07.19 WE ARE the IDOL * 2016.12.27 Plastic 2 Mercy (2016) * 2017.04.25 FOUL * 2018.05.29 GANG 2 * 2018.09.11 CAN'T STOP Other: Albums: * 2017.12.06 WACK & SCRAMBLES WORKS (Tracks #2, #4 and #7) Singles: * 2017.10.18 WACK is FXXK Publications Works Film: * 2015.07.22 Kanzenban BiS Cannonball 2014 * 2017.02.04 WHO KiLLED IDOL? -SiS Shoumetsu no Uta- * 2018.02.03 THE IDOL CANNONBALL RUN 2017 Lyricist Credits: * Hi * MMGK * Toraresou * fly away * Lonely Lonely Lonely * Letter * Daydream * QUEEN OF POP * Barely Last (w/ JxSxK, Matsukuma Kenta) * ISSIN ITTAI * crazy night * HERETIC Trivia * Before joining BiS, her first experience as an idol was in a Momoiro Clover Z tribute group named Mero Mero Clover. * Is considered the "last original member" of WACK, being both the only member remaining from the Original-Era BiS, and the only founding member of Pla2me, the first group to officially debut as part of WACK. Gallery Saki-BisKaidan.jpg|Promoting BiS Kaidan (Album) Saki-Cosplay.jpeg Saki-Denpo.jpg|Promoting Koisuru Denpo JAPAN Saki-Int.jpg Saki-Int1.jpg Saki-Int2.jpg Saki-Pop.jpg References Category:BiS Category:GANG PARADE Category:WACK Category:Original BiS Category:Leaders Category:SAiNT SEX Category:GANG PARADE Members Category:1991 Births Category:Members Who Are LGBT+ Category:Reformed BiS Category:Reformed BiS Members Category:2013 Additions Category:Original BiS Members Category:SAiNT SEX Members Category:Members Who Were In Groups Before WACK Category:BiS Members